


Saved from the rain

by Sxross



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Gen, Greasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets stuck in the rain on the wrong side of town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved from the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for happy stuff! Hopefully you enjoy!

Hinata can’t help but stare out the science labs window, watching the two greasers pass a bottle of hair gel back and forth. One was short, shorter then him even, with black hair he spiked up with a bleached piece hanging down. The other was tall and built like a football player with grey and black striped hair he styled to almost look like an owl.

Shifting his eyes upward, glumly looking at grey clouds threatening rain at any second, wishing he had taken his mothers’ advice and brought his stupid umbrella. He jumped at the bell signaling the final release of students. Hinata looked back outside, trying to gauge if he could make it home before it started raining. Packing his things he pushed his way through other students talking about weekend plans, making it to his locker. He put his book away and pulled his navy blue sweater over his unruly shock of orange hair, cursing fall weather and the necessity of wool clothes feeling the static make his hair stand up more than usual. He caught the eye of the cute blonde girl in his English class a few lockers away, shooting her a bright smile wishing he had more time to talk but fear of getting stuck in the rain pushed him down the hall and towards the main doors. A gust of wind stole his breath as he stepped through the door, vaguely aware of the group of greasers shouting profanities at each other as he made his way down the side walk.

The group of loud boys was walking on the other side of the quiet street thankfully, but he still felt on edge. It was six against one and while he could protect himself if he absolutely had too, he wouldn’t stand a chance against so many and in his school shoes he would never outrun any of them. He picked up his pace, mentally preparing himself for the short cut through a grease neighborhood, since it could shave ten minutes off his walk home, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack of thunder and the start of the downpour he had hoped he could beat. “Shit” was all he could manage.

He quickly crossed the street, not realizing the greasers were gone, too lost in his thoughts to notice them, and made his way past an old repair shop. He barely glanced at wishing he could stop when he heard loud laughter from inside the open garage.

“Hey pretty boy!” a tall boy with bed head yelled from inside.

Hinatas’ heart sank. He was on the wrong side of town with no way to get away or defend himself if they decided to give chase. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around pointing questioningly at himself.

“Yes you. Gah. Who else do you see?” he yelled “get over here”

Hinata slowly moved towards the garage, feet feeling like he was wading through cement. When he reached the entrance he was greeted by eight stares and silence.

“Well are ya gonna stand in the rain all damn day, or are ya gonna come inside?” a blonde man asked, wiping his hands off on an old rag.

Hinata hadn’t even noticed he was standing in the rain and took one tentative step into the garage.

“Not so hard now is it?” the blonde asked again tossing the rag onto a severely cluttered counter.

“No sir” Hinata said quietly.

Three of the boys burst into laughter and Hinata felt a flush sweep across his face and down his neck.

“ya hear that old man? Or should I say SIR” the boy with a buzz cut said mockingly.

“Shut yer damn trap Tanaka” another boy with short black hair said elbowing the one named Tanaka in the ribs. Hard.

“So what do we have here” bed head asked, looking the red head over “looks like a little mouse got lost on the wrong side of town” looking down on Hinata with a sneer, and taking a step forward.

Hinata took a step back feeling the rain on his shoulders again knees shaking and hands clutching his backpack straps. Fight or flight kicked in and he immediately turned on his heel and ran out towards the street and felt his stomach lurch at the sudden misstep, sending him face first in to the gravel lot. The garage erupted with loud laughter as Hinata felt flush with embarrassment, the hot sting of tears pricking his eyes as he pushed himself trying to brush the gravel from his hands on his wet pants. He froze and looked up when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

There was the boy with the owl hair, smiling down at him. Hinata tensed more anticipating laughter or even being shoved back down, but then boys’ words surprised him.

“Why don’t you come inside and we can get you cleaned up hm?”

Hinata slowly nodded and followed the boy back inside. The garage was empty but for the blonde man fiddling with some car part at the counter as Hinata was lead to the back and through a door into what appeared to be a kitchen. Inside looked like a normal house, warm lights and the smell of food cooking on the stove permeated the air giving the place a homey feeling.

“The other guys are downstairs, I’ll get you a towel and some of Noyas clothes. They should hopefully fit you fine” and with that the boy was gone, leaving Hinata to stand in the kitchen wishing he was anywhere else at that moment. When the boy returned he had a stack of clothes and a fresh towel, handing them both to Hinata. “These should work okay. The bathroom is the first door on the left, just come downstairs whenever you’re done and leave your clothes in the sink. Oh, my names Bokuto by the way” he said with a giant smile and pointing to himself with his thumbs.

“I’m Shouyou” Hinata said.

“Good to meet ya! Now go get changed” Bokuto said heading down the stairs.

“first door on the left” Hinata muttered to himself heading for the bathroom.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror a few minutes later, taking in how he looked in clothes that were very obviously not his own. Tight, dark washed jeans sitting right at his hips with the waistline of his borrowed white briefs showing at the top and a soft dark grey t-shirt, just tight enough to show off the little muscle he had. Hair flattened down from the rain he looked like a completely different person.

Hinata proceeded to fold everything back up and put it where he was told and made an attempt at placing his sweater in a way that wouldn’t make it stretch out. He ruffled his hair trying to get some of the flatness out of it before making his way downstairs. Four steps from the bottom he looked up and froze at the stares “what?” he asked.

“Holy shit” bed head said with a wicked looking smile “Who knew pretty boy would be smokin hot”

“Hot damn” Tanaka said, mock fanning himself.

“Oho?” bed head said looking at Bokuto.

“Ohoho” he replied as they high fived over the top of a green couch.

Hinata rolled his eyes as he made his way down the last steps, standing awkwardly at the bottom. They all seemed to still be in shock when Bokuto scooted to the far side of the couch and patted the space between him and the boy who was shorter then Hinata for him to sit, letting Hinata sink into the offered seat.

“So, what’s your name?” the boy with short hair asked.

“Shouyou” Hinata practically whispered.

“I’m Daichi, Tanaka, Kuroo, Akaashi, Noya, and you know Bokuto” Daichi said to him, pointing to each as he said their name.

“Nice to meet you all” Was all he could muster starting to wring his hand together, sinking a little further into the couch.

“Would you relax dammit??” Noya all but yelled as he turned to Hinata “Were not going to beat you up, Jesus, I can hear your thought from over here” he finished rolling his eyes and letting out an exaggerated huff.

Hinata visibly relaxed at that, letting out a soft laugh “Good to know” and breaking into a smile that could rival the light of the sun.

The way all their hearts sped up let them know they were in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
